


pre-heat moods are a bitch (especially for sicheng)

by taeru (junxiao)



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, NCT 2018, NCT 2019, OT21 (NCT), Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Omega Qian Kun, Omega Verse, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, nct ot21 relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/taeru
Summary: yuta is mad at sicheng and is being very stubborn about it, ignoring him completely, no matter what. sicheng has tried everything to make it up to the elder, and as a last resort, he wraps arms around yuta and starts whispering dirty things to him in hopes of make up sex.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Park Jisung/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	pre-heat moods are a bitch (especially for sicheng)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first omega/beta/omega story so i’m sorry if it sucks, i’ll try and get better?
> 
> if anything is wrong here, please don’t hesitate to let me know,, bye!

yuta was in a mood, one of his angry fazes, you could say, before heat. sicheng didn’t pass it as unusual, when the elder male started to ignore him like the plague, he thought it’d pass in a few days and yuta would be pinching his cheeks like normal before his heat came, but when that didn’t happen, sicheng became slightly worried. and then, that worry escalated.

he became so worried in fact, that kun, one of his 20 mates, came over to him and asked what’s wrong one morning.

one thing you should know about sicheng, is that you never, and i mean never, ask him what’s wrong or anything about his feelings unless he came to you first, but kun was probably more worried than sicheng by the smells he was giving off.

sicheng didn’t even need to turn around to know kun was there, his soft salt water and lemon smell spilling into every nook and cranny of the room. “morning bear,” sicheng said to the omega, his mind still invested in his book. kun sat opposite him, on the small puffy chair.

the elder watched him as he read. sicheng didn’t think anything strange about the action, kun had always been an observer, he was extremely good at reading people and as much as it hurt sicheng to admit this, the omega could read him like a book.

the alpha continued to read his book as kun observed his every move. and it was around two minutes later till the omega decided it was time to speak, “s-sicheng..”

said male looked up, his eyes furrowing slightly as kun’s pheromones spiked in fear. he scanned the omegas face slowly, “what’s wrong? did anything happen? has anyone’s heat or rut come early?”

the elder shook his head slowly to the questions. he took a big breath and spoke, “sicheng... i know you don’t like talking about your feelings,” kun took time to breathe, gathering his thoughts as he did so, “but you and yuta— it’s affecting the whole pack sengie.. please, if you won’t talk to him, talk to me.”

sicheng’s heart melted at the nickname, but his expression changed into a hard stone one when he remembered that the omega only used this nickname when he was scared or worried, for himself or someone else and more often than not, it was for someone else. to be fair, this is kun we’re talking about, he puts everyone before himself.

if this was normal and kun wasn’t shitting his pants in front of him, he would of scolded the elder male for confronting himself about his feelings but right now, he could tell that wasn’t important.

“kun, i don’t know what’s going on with me and yuta. he’s going to have to come over to me, i can’t mind-read.” sicheng replied, earning a stern look from kun, one that could freeze lava and one that only makes a rare appearance when he’s angry.

“who raised you to be like this?” kun muttered under his breath in disbelief. the omega coughed and looked sicheng dead in the eye, “talk to him. he’s come to me, for two days in a row, sad as hell, because he thinks you don’t love him.”

sicheng stood in alarm, nearly knocking kun of the puffy seat, “he thinks that?” the younger sat and put his head in his hands, “he knows i distance myself from him while he’s in one of his heat moods, i don’t mean anything by it, i promise!”

kun nodded, he understood fine. he’d been with yuta so many times during his heat that he knows all the signs it’s coming before the japanese male knew himself, “tell him that yourself, he thinks you hate him.”

“how could i hate him?” sicheng shook kun dramatically by the shoulders, “he’s everything i ever wanted!”

the omega sighed before saying, “maybe you should tell him yourself sicheng.” the younger nodded, his hair bouncing as he did so. ‘looking as effortless as always.’ kun thought with a smile on his face.

sicheng stood up, the omega following suit. the younger pulled the elder into a short, but sweet kiss before running off into the direction of yuta and his own’s room.

“good job hyung,” the youngest member of nct praised from his seat on the other couch, in the corner of the room where he played on his phone.

“thanks sungie,” the omega replied, walking over to the taller and sitting before cuddling into his arm, watching as he played some battle game. “hopefully yuta’s heat will be triggered while sicheng’s up there, god knows they need it.”

jisung smiled but didn’t reply, only acknowledging the elder’s thought with the nod of his head before he focused on the game.

upstairs, sicheng was making his way to yuta’s room, bumping into a few members and nodding at them in acknowledgment, not stopping to say anything more than a hi, because at this point, the most important thing right now, was getting to yuta and smothering him with as much love as he’d let him.

when sicheng arrived at the elder’s room, he paused for a second and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to let his heart out to a person who he could never imagine himself being without.

then he opened the door.

sicheng was, first, bombarded with yuta’s sweet honey smell he had missed so much.

the omega looked up in alarm from where he was watching the football on his tv, his eyes casting on the, partly, distressed sicheng.

“hey sicheng.” yuta said his voice dripping of venom with a hint of something else sicheng couldn’t put his finger on, “nice of you to finally take time to see me.”

the alpha sighed. ‘still in his angry mood? that’s strange,’ he thought. sicheng brushed off the thought and made his way to yuta, sitting on the edge of the bed. “hey nakamoto.”

“don’t ’hey nakamoto’ me!” he pushed sicheng off his bed, but did so softly, the alpha knew he didn’t mean it. yuta crossed his arms with a pout, “you’ve been denying my existence for over three days and now you think you can just come in here and be all buddy buddy with me?!”

“alright alright!!” sicheng said, kneeling on the floor and holding yuta’s, slightly, shaking hands, “i get your angry at me but i know you like space when your angry like this.” he leaned down and kissed the elders hands softly, “i didn’t want to leave you this much but you’ve been angry at me for ages, i thought something happened.”

yuta’s angry facade cracked and worry flashed though before it was repaired and he was angry once again. the omega scowled, “whatever. watch football with me or get out.”

sicheng smiled happily knowing he won, i mean, who could resist him. he jumped up in the bed, sitting next to yuta and wrapping an arm around his waist. sicheng smiled once more when yuta didn’t detest his actions, but snuggled his side.

“i take it your not angry at me anymore then princess?”

yuta’s eyes widened at the pet name before he gained his composure and looked at the younger with an unimpressed expression, “i’m not in the mood sicheng, don’t test my nerves.”

“i didn’t do anything,” he replied innocently. unfortunately he knew yuta could see right though his facade. “baby boy~”

“what are you trying to do? princess and now baby boy? are you trying to piss me off?”

sicheng frowned in a mocking type way of way a laugh escaping his pushed out lips soon after, “no.. maybe.”

yuta sighed, clearly unimpressed with the alphas antics and watched the tv, his eyes never leaving the electronic screen.

“your moans are pretty, you know?”

“i’ve been told.. by you... countless times before.” yuta replied, his cheeks heating up slightly.

sicheng frowned, the elder was being much more unresponsive than he had hoped, “oh yuta— don’t be such a spoil sport, i just want you to lie back and let me take care of you.”

“and as much as i’d like that,” yuta started, taking a deep breath as he paused the football match, “i’ve got my heat coming any second now, it’s not time right time.”

“i want you.”

“and i want you to spank me and pull my hair but we don’t all get what we want, so we?”

sicheng frowned at the elder’s abrupt behaviour, this wasn’t his yuta. his yuta would be in his knees in an instant, even if it was only a few days before his heat. but if sicheng was honest, they were cutting it a bit short with his heat. it was due in less than two days and he didn’t want yuta to be too tired.

“baby boy, your really testing my nerves.” sicheng whispered, almost dangerously, in yuta’s now pink ear, pulling his hair back somewhat aggressively, “is this what you wanted?”

“ah.. si- sicheng—”

“is it?” the younger asked sternly, his hand yanking his hair so yuta’s wide eyes were looking at his own.

yuta gasped at the harshness of his alpha’s voice but god knows he loves it and as much as he hates to admit, it’s a little scary how fast sicheng’s personality can snap in certain situations.

“mmph,” yuta was interrupted to a small yank of the hair, telling him to answer the younger’s question, “yes it is.”

sicheng smiles at the answer, taking his hand out of yuta’s blonde hair and pulling away so he hover over the elder, almost predatorily, yuta mentally comments.

his hands roam over the elders body, his fingers caressing every small scar, from his childhood he possesses, with care.

yuta loves this part of sicheng, he finds it soothing when he does this, though he knows it won’t last a while. later, when they’re done, sicheng will take care of him more.

and in a few minutes they were naked on yuta’s bed. the younger worked his hands magnificently, yuta becoming hard as hell in a matter of minutes and sicheng being the same, not even touching himself once. yuta mentally smirked as he knows that the sight of himself like this could make sicheng cum instantly.

the younger male feels as if yuta has waited enough and slowly stars to enter him. he doesn’t bother with lube or a condom due to the fact that yuta was allergic to condoms and his slick, which was now pouring out his slit, was a good substitute, maybe even better.

and when yuta trembles from the strain in his cock, sicheng thinks he’s being a bit to rough. he could feel the platinum blonde male shiver either in anticipation or the coolness of the room because it was, in fact very cold through his hands on yuta’s waist.

"princess? baby boy? you okay?" the chinese male asked curiously. yuta nodded, not needing to say anything since he knew sicheng knew what he wanted to say.

as much as sicheng loved it rough, he wasn't one to want his partner to be harmed especially this close to his heat. he watches yuta still before slowly raising his head and giving him an almost pointed look. his eyes narrowed as sicheng continued to stare at him, almost as if he was in a daze.

"of course i’m fine. now are you going to fuck me or what?" he looked at sicheng with an almost board expression, his pupils slits as he rolled his hips down insistently.

sicheng had to bite back a groan when he feels the slit clench around him, “a-ah—shit yuta!” the elder laughed as he saw sicheng loose his composure. the chinese male raised a brow, "you’re pushy for someone wanting to get fucked."

"i mean," yuta drawled, pushing his hair back, "it’s been a while. and—AH!"

the japanese male didn't even get to finish his sentence when sicheng gave a sharp thrust into him. the younger tightened his grip on yuta’s waist and started to thrust into the prince. the stuttering gasp that leaves him sends a pleased shiver down sicheng's spine. he would never get tired of the noises he makes.

yuta gasped as the hands on his waist tighten and the thrusts become stronger and more precise. sicheng nails dig into his skin, sending a delicious pain through his hips as pleasure starts to spread through him.

he lowers his eyes to see sicheng’s eyes clenching together in ecstasy. his breathing hitches from each thrust into that certain spot on his inside.

the friction of his cock rubbing against sicheng's stomach as he leans over to steady himself adds the aching heat formed from the merciless thrusting.

"siche—...dong sicheng...!" yuta gasped and arched his back, his eyes getting lost behind the hairs of his blonde hair, "oh my god...! fuck—!

"due to this reaction, you must be liking it, right princess?" the younger smirked as he gripped a good handful of the elders gorgeous long hair, forcing his head back even more than it was before.

while sicheng did this, he made sure to angle his hips, making them go and feeling yuta's legs tighten around him as the pace only picked up from there.

"baby— sicheng— honey!." yuta rambled, his mind not thinking clearly as he blushed and reached up to grab sicheng’s shoulder.

yuta gasps as sicheng hits his prostate for the umpteenth time. he hasn't been fucked this well in a long time, he had almost forgotten how good it felt. he felt like he could melt from how good he was currently feeling.

“sicheng— will you!” yuta pauses to catch his breath before speaking once more, “will you mark me?”

the younger stilled for a second before carrying on his pace, “yuta baby, we’ve already been marked, as a pack remember, all 21 of us.”

“i know that— ah. but i w-want one just for us, not a real one, just a small bite on my neck like old times!” 

“you know what? you can have whatever you want.” sicheng replies, his thrusts becoming more precise and accurate as he chased his release.

he tightens up like a bow string when he feels it coming, he simultaneously tightens his grip on yuta’s long locks as he forces the elder’s head back so his neck was exposed.

yuta trembled as his slit clenched down hard around the cock and he feels fingers lightly flick over his clit.

just as the elder’s release came, sicheng bit into yuta’s shoulder, but not enough for it to break the skin just to leave a faint mark. and when those teeth dug into yuta’s porcelain white skin, he gave a loud yell.

he feels his lover shaking in his arms as hefake marks him and sucks lightly at the skin, listening to the soft noises leaving his princesses mouth.

sicheng bites his lip as a small, pleased smile forms on his face, he doesn’t even care that he hadn’t came yet, this was about yuta, not him.

he pulled of the elder and rolled over so they were laying side by side, the only thing behind heard was the harsh breathing of each male.

“i’m still angry at you for you neglecting me.” yuta replied, a small laugh escaping his lips followed by an inhale of air.

“are you serious?!!” sicheng asks, sitting up rather abruptly.

“i’m kidding!! i’m kidding—”


End file.
